


Nightmares

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: The Side Adventures of Blair [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13





	Nightmares

It was dark and silent. It was wrong. Something wasn’t right. Her eyes flew open, and the sound of loud music instantly filled her eyes as the bright pink neon lights blinded her. She blocked out out some of the light as she squinted her eyes. The image slower became clear….

The Eden Club…. She was back in the Eden Club. She couldn’t be back… the were all closed down. No one was supposed to be operating one, or go to one anymore. And yet it was full of people. All walked passed her ogling at other Tracis. They hadn’t seemed to have noticed her yet. A small blessing she thought. Then she saw her reflection. She looked down at herself, and saw that she was back in her uniform… or lack thereof. The heels, underwear and bra… she didn’t even have them anymore. She walked forward to try and leave, but she walked right into the glass of the tube she was in. It wouldn’t move. She was trapped. She bawled her hands into fists and started banging on the glass.

“Hey!” she yelled. “Let me out of here! Let me out!”

The moment she started yelling and banging on the glass, the humans all stopped. They were frozen for a second before they all slowly turned to look at her in a very unnatural way. Her hands dropped as she stepped back as far a she could, back pressed against the wall. They humans all started slowly walking over to her. Their faces were blank, eyes hollow. They showed no emotion as the they surrounded her in her tube.

Then, they suddenly started laughing. It was loud. So, loud she covered her ears to try and lessen the strain it put on them. But it all got louder. She shrunk down and curled up on the ground. She looked at them. She was trapped. She couldn’t do anything as they laughed. She looked up and watched as the people started to shift and distort. The sounds of their laughter changed to. It was like someone was stretching the sound, playing it over itself, and changing the octaves and tones. The humans didn’t even look like humans anymore. She closed her eyes and looked away.

“Stop it.. Stop it, please, stop it.” she begged.

There was suddenly loud crash, and something rained down on her. She barely had time to open her eyes and see what happened when something grabbed her arm and started pulling. She pulled back, trying to break free. But the thing pulled harder. She opened her eyes, and saw that the creatures before her had smashed the glass and that they were trying to drag her out. She tried to fight back,struggling against it as best she could. But it was too strong, and she started to slide towards it.

“No, no, no, no…” she muttered.

The thing pulled her still, and she slipped falling on her back. A thick, black tentacle like arm reached out and wrapped itself around her legs. And started pulling her into it. The image of the Eden Club had faded away. It was just her and the monster now, bathed in pink light. She screamed as she was dragged further into the thing, reached out trying to grabbed out to anything to save her life. But there was nothing. She continued to scream as she disappeared into the inky blackness of the monster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blair woke with start. Eyes opened wide, filled with fear. She took a couple deep breaths as she looked around at her surroundings. It was her bedroom. She was in her bed. She looked right and found Matthew laying on his side next her, fast asleep. Blair bit her lower lip as she reached over and grabbed his arm. She pulled him over, so he was facing her. Her moving him was enough to wake him up.

“Blair?” he asked with a groggy tone in his voice.“What’s wrong?”

She didn’t answer as she scooted closer and snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He sighed quietly and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

“Another nightmare?” he asked quietly.

She nodded slowly. He smiled slightly at her as he gently rubbed her back. Then he gently kissed her cheek.

“It’s okay. You’re safe now. It was just a nightmare.”

She listened to his voice as she started to drift back to sleep, feeling safe in his arms.


End file.
